Pilot
}} "Pilot" is the premiere episode of Preacher. It aired on May 22, 2016. Synopsis Jesse struggles to escape a past that is slowly catching up to him. A mysterious entity comes to earth, leaving a wave of destruction in its wake.[http://www.amc.com/shows/preacher/season-1/episode-00-pilot Pilot - AMC] Plot A "comet" soars through space, heading for Earth. When the comet reaches Earth, it targets a preacher in Nairobi. The preacher briefly had the word of God but shortly exploded, leaving his congregation to run off in terror. In Annville, Jesse Custer wakes up hungover. As he wakes, he has a flashback when his father was killed. Jesse changes in his preacher attire. Jesse walks to his sign and fixed a message from a vulgar comment to "Open your hearts and souls to Jesus." Jesse delivers an uninspired sermon, lacking confidence. Emily Woodrow concludes the service with organ music before Jesse could finish his sermon. After the service, a Sunday barbecue was held outside the church. While Jesse was discussing with Ted Reyerson, a young boy named Chris interrupted the two, asking Jesse to punish Donnie for hurting his mother. Jesse refused to inflict harm, but agreed to do something about it. At City Hall that night, a small riot ensued, with the city upset over the mascot change. At the riot, Sheriff Hugo Root asked Jesse to drop by and visit Eugene, which Jesse agreed to. Jesse told the Sheriff of Donnie abusing his wife, however, Root told him he would take action once the victim reported it. On a jet, Cassidy snorts cocaine and shares alcoholic beverages with a few men, apparently having a great time. When he goes to the restroom, he picks up a Bible with mysterious messages written in it. He realizes the men are planning on killing him. He returns from the restroom and briefly engages in banter before going on a rampage. It is revealed that the men are vampire hunters planning to kill Cassidy. Cassidy kills the men on the plane. Cassidy takes the pilot's blood in a bottle to consume later. As the plane was going down, Cassidy jumps out of the plane, landing in Annville. At a diner, Ted nagged about his mother to Jesse once again. Emily, who also worked at a diner suggested Jesse check on her co-worker, Walter, who called in sick far too often. Emily worried about the church finances and the threat of competition from a nearby church. Miles awkwardly interrupted to flirt with Emily. After Emily sent him away, Jesse suggested Emily make herself available after being a widow for three years. Back in Nairobi, two mysterious men arrive and investigate the church where the African preacher blew up. Jesse stops by to check on Walter, however, he leaves after hearing a woman sing in the shower. In Kansas, not long ago, Tulip O'Hare raced down the road while fighting a gangster. Their fight continued in the back seat as the car snaked its way through a corn field. The gangster got the upper hand, nearly killing Tulip, however, Tulip bit the gangster's ear off. Once the car came to a halt, Tulip shoved a corn cob down his throat as two children watched. Tulip then had an alert of more men coming for her. Using recycled materials and toys, along with the assistance of the two children, Tulip built a homemade bazooka. Tulip hid the kids in a cellar and took down a helicopter using the homemade bazooka. Before leaving, Tulip introduced herself to the kids. Cassidy is in a field. His impact has created a massive crater. Due to being a vampire he isn't killed. He is however, nearly destroyed from the waist down. He coerces a cow for consumption. At Quincannon Meat & Power, Jesse visited Betsy, asking if Donnie hurt her. Betsy admitted her sons allegations but told Jesse she enjoyed the beatings. In Russia, police investigate a church that was struck by the same comet that killed the African preacher. The two men who investigated the African preacher's death followed the comets trail in Russia. Jesse met up with Tulip, briefly catching up. Tulip asked Jesse for one last job together but ultimately decided he was done with the jobs. Jesse stopped by to visit Eugene. When Jesse arrived, Hugo made a smoothie made from vegetables and raw meat for Jesse to give to Eugene. Eugene was pleased to see Jesse. Eugene told Jesse he hasn't been in church due to his father believing he's a distraction while also believing God hated him for what he had done. Jesse reassured Eugene that no matter what, God wouldn't hold a grudge. At a local bar, Jesse and Cassidy briefly conversed, though Jesse could hardly understand Cassidy. Shortly after, Donnie arrived and beat Jesse up. When Donnie told Jesse he would harm his son for snitching on him, Jesse retaliated and took out Donnie and his men. Jesse eventually snapped Donnie's wrist, causing Donnie's bone to puncture out of his skin. Meanwhile, Cassidy spoke to a man on a pay phone, wondering how he kept being found. Jesse spent the night in custody with Cassidy. Jesse told him he returned to Annville because of a promise. Cassidy however, denounced promises. Jesse's released on bail and the two men shook hand before Jesse left. Emily picked up Jesse from jail and drove him to the church. Jesse told Emily he planned on leaving, announcing to the church on Sunday. Emily pretended she didn't care but when Jesse left, she broke her children's iPad. In his church, Jesse Custer was struck by the comet ( A mysterious entity)that killed the African preacher, a Russian Magister, and Tom Cruise. While unconscious, Jesse had a flashback, showing the promise he made to this father that he would be one of the good guys, due to there being too many of the bad. Jesse woke up 3 days later to the company of Emily. Emily told Jesse Cassidy found him passed out and began fixing the church's air conditioning. Ted nagged Jesse once again about his mother, however, after Jesse told him to open his heart to his mother one final time, Ted listened. As Jesse announced he was quitting, he decided he couldn't and promised to be a better preacher. Meanwhile, Ted flew back to Florida, confronting his mother. Ted however, took Jesse's advice too literally and cut his heart out, presenting it to his mother before dying. The two men investigating the death of religious figures arrived at All Saints Congregational, believing they have found "it". Production *Filming began May 13, 2015Seth Rogen (@sethrogen) - Twitter and ran until June 10, 2015.Dominic Cooper (@dominiccoop) - Twitter Cast Starring *Dominic Cooper as Jesse Custer *Joe Gilgun as Cassidy *Ruth Negga as Tulip O'Hare *Lucy Griffiths as Emily Woodrow *W. Earl Brown as Hugo Root *Tom Brooke as Fiore *Anatol Yusef as DeBlanc *Ian Colletti as Eugene Root/Arseface Guest Starring *Derek Wilson as Donnie Schenck *Ricky Mabe as Miles Person *Jamie Anne Allman as Betsy Schenck *Brian Huskey as Ted Reyerson Co-Starring *Thomas Barbusca as Chris Schenck *Irungu Mutu as Daniel Kanyari *Allan Gaitirira as African Congregant *Miriam Fease as 10 Yo Kansas Girl *Elias Hanlon as 7 Yo Twin Kansas Girl *Andrei Lapionak as Russian Witness *Matt Peterson as Gary *Judith Rane as Mrs. Reyerson *Miles Warters as Deputy *Tabatha Shaun as Goth Guitar Girl *Kristen Loree as Mrs. Root *Joseph Gallegos as Elliot Woodrow *Luke Gallegos as Tommy Woodrow *Madelyn Joan Henderson as Alice Woodrow *Tim Mikulecky as Hedge Fund Guy *Crystal Martinez as Pasty Villanueva *Isabella Martinez as Spectator Girl Early screenings Notes *The episode has a run time of an hour and a half.[http://www.slashfilm.com/preacher-tv-series-heaven/ Preacher Showrunner Sam Catlin Discusses Introducing Heaven and Satan Wondercon - Slashfilm] Controversy *During a screening at South by Southwest, Tom Cruise reportedly blew up. Rogen told the crowd he would have to explain to Cruise one day on the controversial scene. Rogen was soon contacted by Cruise's camp and Rogen was left unsure how the discussion wrapped itself up.[http://uproxx.com/tv/tom-cruise-preacher/ Tom Cruise’s People Have Contacted Seth Rogen About A Scientology Joke In The ‘Preacher’ Pilot Episode - Uproxx] Trivia *The Ratwater whiskey bottle seen in the opening minutes contained a silhouette of a cowboy. This is a reference to the Saint of Killers, one of the main antagonists in the Preacher comics. Ratwater is also the town the Saint of Killers originated from. *Tulip notes she dislikes Jesse's haircut. In the comics, Jesse had longer hair than Dominic Cooper's portrayal. Gallery Promotional images Preacher series premiere promo - Jesse Custer.png Prints Dave Quiggle for Preacher episode 100.png|Dave Quiggle for Preacher episode 100. References Category:Season 1 1